Bitter Caramel
by Chiby Angel-chan
Summary: AU.Naruto dan Sasuke, sepasang pembuat onar di sekolah yang telah bersahabat sejak kecil, tak pernah punya pengalaman dalam cinta. Namun semuanya berubah sejak seorang guru BP, yang ternyata baru berusia 17 tahun memasuki kehidupan mereka. SasuSakuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Prologue**_

"Kalian paham?!"

Wanita berambut pirang itu menjerit dengan gusarnya. Bagaimana tidak, wanita yang berusia 50 tahun yang tak lain adalah sang kepala sekolah bernama Tsunade ini lagi-lagi mendapati dua siswa yang saat ini sedang duduk di hadapannya, yang untuk kesekian kalinya melakukan hal yang melanggar peraturan sekolah.

Dan seperti biasanya pula, kedua siswa itu hanya bisa menjawab dengan enteng, "Ya, Bu..."

Merasa dipermainkan, Tsunade kembali berseru, "Kalian ini! Kenapa kalian selalu bertingkah semau kalian? Kalian ini kan bukan anak kecil lagi! Kalian sudah 17 tahun! Kalian sadar tidak bahwa tahun depan kalian sudah harus mengikuti ujian masuk universitas?!"

Mereka berdua mengangguk. "Ya, Bu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran di sini dengan baik walau hanya sehari saja?! Hei, Uzumaki! Siapa yang meletakkan ember itu di atas pintu tadi, hah?!" Tsunade bertanya dengan mata melotot.

"Saya." jawab pemuda berambut kuning yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto tersebut.

"Untuk apa kamu lakukan itu?!" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Yah, sekali-sekali iseng apa salahnya sih, Bu?" ujar Naruto dengan santainya. "Tapi yang salah bukan cuma saya, kan? Yang tadi itu ide orisinilnya Sasuke!"

Siswa berambut hitam yang berada di sebelah Naruto dengan nama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu hanya bereaksi dengan tenang. "Apa boleh buat, siapa juga murid yang bisa tetap tenang kalau punya guru biologi narsis seperti si Itachi itu? Dia pantas diberi pelajaran."

"Jangan bicara begitu! Itachi itu kan kakak kandungmu! Lagipula--" Tsunade yang hendak marah segera membatalkan niatnya untuk meledakkan emosinya lagi. Ia tahu, beradu mulut dengan sepasang siswa pembuat onar itu tak ada gunanya. Namun tentu saja, tak mungkin ia melepaskan kedua pemuda menyebalkan itu tanpa sebuah hukuman. "Baiklah, sudah cukup. Sebagai hukumannya, istirahat nanti kalian harus tetap tinggal di kelas dan tidak boleh pergi ke kantin."

"APA?!" pekik Naruto. "Itu namanya diskriminasi, Bu! Saya mohon, beri hukuman apa saja asal jangan memenjarakan saya di dalam kelas tanpa jajanan!"

Tsunade mengacuhkan jeritan sumbang Naruto dan segera bangkit dari kursinya. "Pembicaraan selesai. Kalian boleh pergi."

Sebelum Naruto sempat protes lagi, Tsunade segera mendorong kedua siswa itu keluar dari ruangannya. Naruto mendengus kesal, sementara Sasuke hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

* * *

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu, Teme!" Naruto menggebrak mejanya. Ia tak perlu khawatir akan dimarahi kali ini, toh yang saat ini sedang berada di dalam kelas hanya ia dan Sasuke. "Kalau saja kamu bisa menyusun rencananya dengan lebih rapi, kita pasti nggak akan..."

Daripada menghiraukan ocehan Naruto yang tak ada habis-habisnya, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk duduk di kursinya dengan tenang sambil membaca buku pelajaran. Siswa _cool _satu ini benar-benar seorang kutu buku sejati yang menggemari semua jenis buku, bahkan buku pelajaran yang membosankan sekalipun. Siapa sangka karena sifat "rajin"nya Sasuke si salah satu pembuat onar ini selalu berhasil mendapatkan peringkat teratas?

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Naruto berhasil masuk ke SMA favorit ini karena uangnya. Naruto adalah anak pejabat, sedangkan Sasuke hanyalah murid beasiswa yang berasal dari keluarga yang kurang mampu. Ya, kedua orang ini memang memiliki banyak perbedaan yang entah kenapa malah membuat mereka ditakdirkan menjadi sahabat sejak kecil. Karena kelebihan mereka masing-masing hampir semua warga sekolah mengenal mereka dan karena kenakalan mereka juga mereka menjadi terkenal. Sayangnya kebanyakan orang di sekitar mereka lebih memandang sisi buruk mereka dan karena itulah, mereka belum pernah sekalipun memiliki apa yang paling ingin dimiliki oleh semua lelaki, yaitu...

...seorang kekasih.

"...Padahal tadi rencananya aku mau menraktir anak kelas C yang cantik itu di kantin untuk mendekati dia! Tapi gara-gara hukuman si nenek Tsunade itu aku jadi tidak bisa ke kantin dan menemui anak kelas C itu! Mana sekarang perutku terus-terusan protes karena keroncongan, lagi! Kita dikurung di sini karena kamu, Sasuke! Kamu harus tanggung jawab!" Naruto segera menghembuskan napasnya setelah menyelesaikan "omelan 10 menit _nonstop"-_nyadan kembali mempelototi Sasuke. "Hoi, Teme! Kau dengar, tidak?!"

Akhirnya, Sasuke menurunkan buku sejarahnya untuk menatap Naruto. "Kamu barusan bilang apa?"

"GRRR!! Kau iniii!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap-siap untuk meninju Sasuke. Namun sebelum Naruto sempat melayangkan tinjunya, Sasuke tiba-tiba menunduk ke laci mejanya dan mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Naruto langsung membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat apa yang baru saja diambil Sasuke. "I...itu kan...k-keripik...r-ramen!"

Mengacuhkan pemuda berambut kuning itu lagi, Sasuke segera membuka bungkus keripik tersebut dan melahapnya. Perlahan-lahan, air liur Naruto mulai menetes. _Sejak kapan si brengsek itu membawa cemilan favoritku? Diam-diam, lagi! _pikir Naruto dengan irinya.

Mendekati Sasuke dengan perlahan, dengan nada merayu Naruto memanggil sahabatnya, "Saasuukee..."

"Hm?"

"Bagi doong..."

"Tidak."

"Seediikiit sajaa..."

"Tidak."

"Secuil deeh..."

"Berapa kali aku harus menjawab supaya kamu mengerti? Pergi sana, membuatku geli saja." ketus Sasuke yang kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan melempar bungkus keripik ramen yang telah kosong melompong itu.

"Dasar pelit! Pantas saja meskipun kau sudah 17 tahun hidup di dunia, tapi belum pernah dapat pacar!" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan "senjata maut"nya; menyinggung kelemahan Sasuke. "Lelaki pelit mana yang disukai perempuan? Kau belagu sih! Sudah miskin, pelit lagi!"

Ejekan Naruto dengan mudah telah memancing emosi Sasuke yang biasanya dapat dikendalikan. Bukan tersinggung karena dihina miskin ataupun pelit, tapi karena Naruto membahas ketidakmampuannya dalam mendapatkan seorang gadis. "Berisik kamu, Dobe. Kau sendiri juga belum pernah berhasil menggaet satu gadispun."

"E...enak saja! Dengar ya, bukannya belum berhasil, tapi karena aku belum menemukan yang benar-benar cocok! Aku kan tidak bisa memilih sembarangan perempuan! Jangan samakan aku denganmu, ya!" ujar Naruto.

Sasuke membalas, "Huh, bilang saja kalau kau juga tidak laku."

"Apa kau bilang?! Dengar ya, aku ini--mmph!" Naruto tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Sasuke segera menyumpal mulutnya dengan kertas.

"Bisa diam tidak?" Sasuke kembali duduk dan mengambil buku sejarahnya lagi.

Naruto memuntahkan kertas itu dari mulutnya dan memulai omelannya kembali. Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya bisa membaca dengan tenang tanpa menghiraukan sahabatnya yang cerewet itu sedikitpun. Dan pada akhirnya keadaan seperti ini terulang lagi, Naruto terus-terusan berbicara sendiri sedangkan Sasuke tetap mengunci mulutnya.

* * *

Sebagai sepasang sahabat sejak kecil, tentu saja Naruto dan Sasuke selalu pulang sekolah bersama. Mereka memang selalu berselisih, tapi entah kenapa mereka tak pernah jenuh untuk melewatkan banyak waktu dan melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama, bahkan hampir semua kegiatan di sekolah mereka lakukan bersama.

"Teme, aku lapar..." desah Naruto dengan lemah.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Makanya cepat jalan, supaya kau bisa segera makan siang. Kau kan kaya, kenapa dari dulu tidak minta dijemput saja?"

"Aku kan sudah SMA, masa pulang sekolah saja pakai jemputan segala! Nanti cewek-cewek berpikir kalau aku ini anak manja, lagi." jawab Naruto. "Lagipula, rumahku kan dekat dari sini."

"Hm." hanyalah yang Sasuke katakan untuk merespon Naruto. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri juga ingin sampai ke rumah secepatnya. Bukan karena ia kelaparan, tapi karena ia harus menggantikan ayahnya mengojek. Ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai tukang ojek sudah tua, karena itulah beliau hanya bisa bekerja setengah hari dan  
selebihnya, Sasuke yang menangani pekerjaannya. Ya, keluarga Uchiha memang miskin, tapi jangan tanya mengapa si kakak sulung, Uchiha Itachi bisa sukses menjadi guru SMA favorit tempat Sasuke bersekolah. Ia telah lama meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha dan tak pernah ada niat sedikitpun untuk membantu keluarganya meskipun sebenarnya ia mampu.

"AH! Hampir saja aku lupa! Besok kan ada PR kimia!" teriak Naruto dengan tiba-tiba. "Aku kan paling benci sama kimia! Akh, mana gurunya kolot begitu! Kalau tidak mengerjakan PR sekali saja, pasti langsung main hukum! Sasuke, tolong aku, dong!"

"Hah?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

Naruto kembali memasang wajah merayunya yang sangat memuakkan di mata Sasuke. "Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup mengerjakan PR itu! Sumpah! Jadi tolong kerjakan PR-ku, ya? Sasuke kan pintar, pasti bisa deh!"

"Kerjakan saja sendiri, dasar pemalas." desis Sasuke dengan cuek sambil mendahului Naruto.

Naruto segera menyusul sahabatnya dan kembali memohon, "Ayolah! Aku kan sahabat karibmu, masa menolongku sedikit saja tidak mau? Aku mohon, Sasuke! Aku mohon aku mohon aku mohooon!!"

Tak tahan mendengarkan rengekan Naruto, Sasuke akhirnya menyerah. "Ck...iya, iya. Tapi aku hanya akan mengajarimu dan PRnya kau kerjakan sendiri. Puas?"

"Horee! Terima kasih, Sasuke!" Naruto menjerit kegirangan seraya melompat untuk memeluk Sasuke. "Ternyata kau tidak terlalu pelit, ya! Tidak rugi aku memilih kamu sebagai partnerku!"

"Siapa yang partnermu?" cibir Sasuke dengan kesal. "Dan kalau kamu tidak melepaskan pelukanmu, mungkin aku akan membatalkan niatku untuk membantumu mengerjakan PR itu. Sesak, nih."

Mendengar itu, Naruto segera menjauh dari Sasuke dan menunduk dalam-dalam. "Maaf! Maafkan kelancanganku, Teme! Tapi tolong jangan berubah pikiran soal PR kimiaku yaa...maaf maaf maaf!!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi dua pasang mata wanita sedang mengawasi mereka. Salah satu dari dua wanita itu, yang ternyata adalah Tsunade berkata kepada orang yang ada di sebelahnya, "Itu mereka. Merekalah dua pengacau yang aku maksud."

"Begitu..." Wanita yang berada di sebelah Tsunade itu bergumam. "Jadi mereka yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membuat mereka kapok. Karena itulah, aku sengaja memanggilmu untuk menangani mereka. Kau sudah paham akan tugasmu, kan, _Haruno Sakura_?"

"Ya." Wanita itu tersenyum dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

_**Prologue - End**_

* * *

**A/N: Huwaa, cerita aneh macam apa yang udah aku buat? Bodohnya aku, bukannya mengapdet cerita2ku yang lain, aku malah bikin cerita baru yang gag jelas gini! Maaf yaa! T.T**

**_So_... Lagi-lagi aku bikin SasuSakuNaru...hhh...padahal kayaknya gag ada yang setuju kalo Sakura dipasangin sama Naruto...bakal gag laku nih cerita...-pesimis berat-**

**_Anyways_, ini beneran AU, jadi jangan kaget yawh kalo kalian menemukan banyak _OOCness _di chapter berikutnya. Otreh?  
**

_**'Till next time! **_

**Chiby Angel-chan **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah memberi kritik, saran dan komentar pada prolog di bab sebelumnya. **__**Maaf belum sempat dibalas. Biasa, orang sibuk... –dipancung-**_

_**Warning: Fiksi ini murni AU. **__**Kemungkinan besar mengandung banyak OOCness. **_

_**Disclaimer: Chiby hanya meminjam tokoh-tokoh dari anime/manga Naruto. **_

_**Chapter 1 **_

"Aah, cuacanya cerah, ya!"

Naruto meregangkan kedua lengannya sambil terus berjalan di lorong sekolah bersama Sasuke, sahabat karibnya. Berbeda dengan pemuda berambut kuning yang tampak segar bugar itu, Sasuke terlihat sangat lemas—wajahnya pucat dan kantung matanya menjadi gelap. Sepertinya anak supir ojek Uchiha yang tampan itu tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam.

Di sisi lain, Naruto yang baru saja menyadari keadaan aneh partner-nya itu hanya bertanya dengan polos, "Hm? Kenapa kau, Teme?"

Mendengar itu, dalam hitungan detik Sasuke langsung mempelototi anak pejabat yang bodoh itu dan menggeram, "_'Kenapa'_, kau bilang? Setelah seharian merengek minta ditemani mengerjakan PR, diajari tidak paham-paham juga sehingga aku yang harus mengerjakan semua PR kimia-mu yang berjumlah 20 soal essay itu semalam suntuk, kau masih bisa bertanya _'kenapa_' seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa?! Kubunuh kau!"

Aneh rasanya melihat si _cool_ Sasuke mengomel panjang lebar dengan garangnya seperti itu, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, siapapun pasti takkan bisa terus bersabar bila sudah dibuat jengkel dengan tidak bertanggung jawab begitu, bukan?

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang emosi dan berantakan karena kurang tidur—yang membuatnya terlihat lebih mengerikan, Naruto tergagap dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras di wajahnya, "M-M-Maafkan aku, Sasuke! M-Maksudku, terima kasih karena sudah membantuku sampai tampangmu terlihat menyeramkan…eh maksudku, kelelahan…j-jadi…"

"Bicara yang jelas, dasar idiot!" Sasuke yang sudah tak kuasa menahan amarahnya langsung mencengkram kerah seragam Naruto dan mengepalkan tinjunya. Belum sempat Sasuke menghajar sahabatnya yang sedang ketakutan itu, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara tumpukan buku-buku yang terjatuh.

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pink, tak jauh dari mereka, sedang kerepotan memunguti satu per satu buku-buku tebal yang tak sengaja ia jatuhkan.

Naruto segera menghampiri gadis tersebut dan ikut memunguti buku-buku tebal itu. "Kamu baik-baik saja, kan? Biar kubantu."

Gadis berambut pink itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum simpul pada Naruto. "Ah...maaf, ya, jadi merepotkan."

Naruto menggeleng dan hanya tertawa kecil. Tak disangka, Sasuke yang biasanya cuek itu juga ikut membantu. Setelah semua buku terkumpul, Sasuke bertanya, "Mau dibawa ke mana buku-buku seberat itu?"

"Ruang guru." Gadis itu tersenyum ramah. "Kamu pasti Uchiha Sasuke-kun, kan?"

Meski merasa agak heran, Sasuke tetap menjawab tanpa bertanya balik, "Benar."

"K-Kok, kamu bisa tahu?!" tanya Naruto dengan antusias. "Kalau aku? Kamu sudah tahu siapa namaku, belum?"

Gadis itu memutar bola mata hijaunya ke arah Naruto dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Salam kenal, Uzumaki Naruto-kun."

Mendengar nama lengkapnya disebut, Naruto merasa girang bukan main. "Ya, salam kenal! Eh, tapi… sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat kamu sebelumnya! Kamu siswi pindahan, ya? Siapa namamu?"

_Teng, teng, teng!_ Bel sekolah berbunyi.

"Wah, sudah bel masuk. Terima kasih banyak, ya. Sampai jumpa lagi." Gadis berambut pink itu berkata seraya berbalik meninggalkan sepasang berandalan itu.

Sasuke yang merasa agak khawatir karena gadis tersebut membawa buku-buku tebal itu sendirian, memanggil gadis itu lagi, "Hei, tunggu. Kamu yakin bisa membawa semua buku itu sendiri? Ruang guru letaknya agak jauh dari sini."

Gadis itu menoleh kembali dan menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa. Kalian sendiri sebaiknya cepat masuk ke kelas kalian masing-masing. Sudah, ya." Ia kembali berjalan dan mempercepat langkahnya, segera menghilang dari pandangan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Perempuan aneh," gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. "Ya sudah. Ayo kita ke kelas, Naruto."

Anehnya, tak ada reaksi dari pemuda berambut kuning itu. Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto dan dengan otomatis, ia mengernyitkan dahinya begitu melihat sahabat kecilnya itu berwajah merah padam. Pandangan matanya pun terlihat kosong. "Oi, Naruto?" tegur Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Akhirnya Naruto bersuara, "Kau percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama, tidak?"

"Ha?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan penuh kebingungan. "Kau bicara apa, sih?"

Naruto memutar pandangannya ke arah Sasuke dan berseru, "Aku...aku...aku..._jatuh cinta..._!" Pemuda berambut kuning itu berterus terang, dengan wajah bersemu merah. "...dengan perempuan yang tadi! Dia...dia cantik, kan, Teme?!"

Sasuke menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan malas. "Konyol. Kita sudah terlambat, nih. Ayo."

"Tapi jantungku terus berdebar kencang!" Naruto menjelaskan sambil terus berjalan mengikuti sahabat karibnya. "Lalu, lalu...aku jadi merasa gugup! Baru pertama kali aku merasakan yang seperti ini terhadap seorang perempuan! Kau paham tidak, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas. Melihat sahabat polosnya yang sedang mabuk kepayang seperti ini, sepertinya Sasuke sudah benar-benar melupakan niatnya untuk menghajar Naruto yang telah membuatnya kerepotan semalam. "Iya, iya..."

* * *

Begitu sepasang pembuat onar tersebut memasuki kelas, mereka merasa heran. Seluruh murid telah duduk manis di bangku masing-masing, tetapi tidak ada seorang guru pun di dalam kelas itu. Padahal, biasanya guru selalu datang tepat waktu dan bila ada siswa atau siswi yang datang terlambat, ceramah dari guru selalu siap menanti. Apalagi pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran BP.

Sasuke yang terlihat cuek merasa lega karena ia bisa langsung duduk dengan tenang sedangkan Naruto tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan gadis berambut pink yang telah merebut hatinya pada pandangan pertama itu.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kelas kembali terbuka dan saat itu pula, sesosok wanita muda yang sudah tak asing lagi di mata Naruto dan Sasuke memasuki kelas. Ia berdiri di papan tulis dan tersenyum. "Maaf, saya terlambat, padahal ini adalah hari pertama saya mengajar di sekolah ini."

Seisi kelas hening sejenak; tak ada seorang murid pun yang merasa terkejut—terutama Naruto dan Sasuke. Guru wanita ini terlihat begitu muda, kurang lebih seusia mereka semua. Kemudian, guru muda itu melanjutkan, "Perkenalkan, nama saya Haruno Sakura. Saya adalah guru BP yang baru."

Begitu guru berambut pink itu memperkenalkan dirinya, salah seorang siswi bernama Ino mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya, "Maaf, Sensei. Berapa usia anda?"

"17 tahun," jawab Sakura. "Saya yakin kalian semua pasti merasa heran karena saya sudah menjadi guru BP, padahal saya masih seusia kalian. Tapi tenang saja, kalian bisa mempercayai saya untuk membimbing kalian dengan baik selayaknya guru-guru lain di sekolah ini."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Jangankan mengucapkan sepatah kata, bergerak pun ia tak sanggup. Gadis yang ia kira adalah siswi baru ternyata adalah seorang _guru_? Ia telah jatuh hati kepada seorang guru?

Namun, Naruto sudah meneguhkan hatinya. Ia berpikir, ia tidak boleh menyerah; ia merasa masih punya kesempatan. Lagipula, meskipun telah berprofesi sebagai guru, Sakura tetaplah seorang remaja yang seusia dengan Naruto.

"Hoi, gadis pujaanmu ternyata guru BP, tuh." bisik Sasuke dengan santai.

"Lalu kenapa? Dia tetap menarik, kok!" balas Naruto. "Apalagi, dia juga masih—"

Belum sempat Naruto meneruskan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba si guru BP muda itu menyebut nama mereka, "Uzumaki-kun, Uchiha-kun. Tolong jangan mengobrol di dalam kelas."

"Siap, Sakura-sensei!" Naruto dengan cepat bereaksi seraya berdiri tegap dan membungkuk hormat, tak sadar bahwa tindakannya itu membuatnya ditertawai oleh seisi kelas, kecuali Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu terlalu tegang, Uzumaki-kun." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Silakan duduk kembali."

Wajah Naruto merah padam seketika. "B-Baik..."

Melihat Naruto yang bertingkah dengan patuh seperti itu, beberapa siswa langsung berbisik-bisik. Tidak biasanya Naruto si pembuat onar yang selalu hiperaktif dan membantah omongan guru itu terlihat begitu canggung dan sangat menghormati guru.

"Baiklah, sebelum saya memulai pelajaran hari ini, apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya Sakura,yang terus memasang senyuman manisnya.

"Sensei!" Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Sa-Saya punya satu pertanyaan!"

"Silakan, Uzumaki-kun."

Setelah berdehem, Naruto berkata dengan suara yang agak gugup, "Begini...apa...Sensei sudah punya...pacar?"

Kesunyian kembali menyelimuti kelas itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tawa murid-murid seisi kelas lagi-lagi meledak, memecah keheningan barusan. "Hahaha, si pengacau sok kaya pandai melawak juga, rupanya!"

"A-Apanya yang lucu, sih?" seru Naruto, merasa bingung dan agak tersinggung. "Aku 'kan cuma mau bertanya! Sakura-sensei mempersilakan kita untuk bertanya padanya, 'kan?"

"Sombong betul kau, memanggil guru dengan nama kecil!" celetuk salah seorang siswa yang bernama Kiba. "Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kau mengenal guru baru itu, hah?"

Seisi kelas menjadi ribut. Untungnya, Sakura tidak membiarkan kegaduhan itu berlangsung lama. "Baik, sudah cukup, semuanya! Saya harus menjawab pertanyaan dari Uzumaki-kun terlebih dahulu."

Mendengar itu, Naruto serasa mengambang di udara. _Dia ini guru BP atau malaikat? _pikirnya.

"Hm, sebenarnya tidak sopan kalau saya membicarakan hal seperti ini di kelas..." Setelah siswa-siswi kembali tenang untuk mendengarkan jawaban Sakura, Sakura tersenyum dan melanjutkan,"...tapi, ya, saya sudah punya pacar."

---

---

---

---

* * *

"TAMBAH LAGI!"

"Maaf, sudah habis."

"CEREWET! SUDAH DIBAYAR, MASIH BERANI NGOCEH!"

"Ya kalau sudah habis, mau bagaimana lagi? Jadi kamu menyuruh saya pergi ke pasar siang-siang begini hanya untuk membeli persediaan ramen untuk bocah ingusan seperti kamu?! Lagipula yang menghabiskan semua ramennya, kan, kamu sendiri!"

"APA KAU BILANG?! DASAR—"

Sebelum partnernya yang stress itu memperburuk keadaan, Sasuke segera membungkam mulutnya dan meminta maaf kepada pelayan restoran itu. "Maaf, kami akan segera pulang. Jangan dengarkan ucapan teman saya yang barusan. Dia memang agak...kurang beres."

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan Sasuke berbalik pergi seraya menyeret Naruto keluar. "Hei, lepaskan aku, Teme! Menantangku berkelahi, ya?!"

Sasuke berjalan menuju sepeda motornya, menghela napas dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari baju Naruto."Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena aku masih mau menemanimu. Berkeliaran bersama orang setengah sinting sepertimu itu merepotkan, tahu."

"Apa, sih? Kau mana mungkin mengerti perasaanku! Aku, kan...argh, SIAL!!" Naruto menginjak-injak tanah, rasa frustasi yang luar biasa makin merundungnya. "Padahal baru pertama kali aku tertarik pada seorang _cewek_! Tapi...tapi! Aakh, aku kesal! Kubunuh kau, pacarnya Sakura-sensei!!"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Yah, setidaknya 80 mangkuk ramen membuat semangat hidupmu bangkit kembali. Tadi begitu guru baru itu menyatakan bahwa dia punya pacar, hampir saja kau ingin meloncat dari atap gedung sekolah."

"Aku patah hati, tolol! Patah hati!" jerit Naruto, tidak mempedulikan pandangan aneh orang-orang sekitar padanya. "80 mangkuk ramen masih _sangat_ kurang! Aku butuh tambahan 80 botol sake!"

"Jadi sekarang kau ingin bunuh diri lewat makan dan minum, ya?" cibir Sasuke. "Dasar bodoh."

"Bicara saja sepuasmu! Aku tidak peduli!" Naruto berteriak dengan jengkel dan tanpa sadar memukul mesin penjual jus otomatis di sampingnya hingga rusak.

"Cepat lari, Dobe."

"Ha?"

Dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang polisi berlari menuju mereka. "Hei, kau! Seenaknya saja merusak fasilitas umum! Kau harus dihukum!"

"Woah!" Menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang berada dalam masalah, pemuda berambut kuning itu berlari sekuat tenaga, menghindari kejaran polisi tersebut.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak menolong temannya itu—bisa jadi ia malah akan terlibat dan dipaksa untuk mengganti rugi juga. Lagipula kalau soal ganti rugi, Sasuke yakin bahwa uang bukan masalah sulit bagi Naruto, mengingat bahwa orang tuanya kaya raya.

_Ah, __sudah waktunya untuk kerja, _batin Sasuke seraya merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil kunci motornya. Belum sempat Sasuke menyalakan sepeda motornya, ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. "Uchiha-kun! Uchiha-kun, kan?"

Sasuke menoleh. "Sensei."

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. "Mau ke mana?"

"Kerja," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kerja? Masih SMA sudah bekerja?" Sakura terlihat heran sekaligus kagum pada muridnya itu. "Di mana?"

Sasuke menunjuk sepeda motornya, membuat Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Saya bekerja sebagai supir ojek." Sasuke terlihat percaya diri begitu mengatakannya, meskipun dalam hati ia yakin bahwa Sakura akan menertawakannya.

Anehnya, yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Ia malah mendapatkan sebuah pujian. "Hebat. Kau ini anak yang jujur, Uchiha-kun."

"Yah, memangnya harus bilang apa lagi?" ucap Sasuke dengan cuek.

Sakura mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, bisa antarkan saya pulang? Sebenarnya saya baru saja pindah ke kota ini, jadi belum begitu hapal arah jalan menuju rumah saya. Rumah saya ada di alamat ini." Guru berusia belia itu menunjukkan secarik kertas kepada Sasuke.

_Hm...__ini kan dekat dengan rumah Naruto? _pikir Sasuke begitu membaca alamat yang tertera di kertas tersebut. Kemudian, ia menyalakan sepeda motornya dan berkata, "Silakan naik."

Sakura perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk di belakang Sasuke. Begitu Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia sudah siap, Sasuke segera menjalankan sepeda motornya.

10 menit kemudian, Sasuke menghentikan sepeda motornya tepat di depan rumah Sakura. Sasuke tertegun melihat rumah guru BP-nya tersebut yang besarnya tidak kalah dari rumah Naruto. Dengan rumah sebesar itu, rasanya agak mustahil kalau Sakura hidup sendiri.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar saya pulang, Uchiha-kun." ucap Sakura seraya memberikan dua lembar uang puluhan ribu kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. "Ini terlalu banyak. Tidak ada uang kembaliannya."

"Tidak apa-apa, simpan saja semuanya." Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura menunjukkan senyum manisnya kepada Sasuke. "Anggap saja sebagai hadiah dari saya karena kamu telah bersikap dengan sangat baik pada guru. Melihat kamu yang seperti ini, rasanya saya jadi agak meragukan ucapan Kepala Sekolah tentang kamu dan Uzumaki-kun,"

"Eh?"

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja," Sakura berbalik dan berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya. "Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah, Uchiha-kun."

"Sasuke,"

"Maaf?"

"Panggil saja '_Sasuke_'," Sasuke berkata dengan pelan dan dingin. "Rasanya agak aneh kalau anak yang sebaya denganku memanggilku dengan nama belakangku."

Sakura terdiam sesaat, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi. "Baiklah, _Sasuke-kun_."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu balas mengangguk kepada gurunya. Sebelum ia sempat menjalankan motornya lagi, tangannya terhenti begitu melihat sesosok pria yang paling tak ingin ia temui.

"Sakura,"

"Ah, selamat sore, Itachi-kun!" Sakura menyambut pria tinggi itu dengan ramah. "Maaf, aku juga baru sampai dan belum sempat membuatkan makan malam."

"Kau ini... ya sudah, yang penting nanti kau jangan memasak terlalu lama. Aku lapar," keluh Itachi seraya membuka kunci pintu gerbang rumah Sakura.

"Maaf," Sakura menundukkan kepala, terlihat merasa bersalah.

Ketika Itachi hendak membuka gerbang, ia merasa ada seseorang yang mencolek punggungnya dari belakang. Begitu ia berbalik, sebuah pukulan keras langsung menghantam wajahnya hingga ia tersungkur di tanah.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" seru Sakura yang segera berlari menuju Itachi. "Kamu baik-baik saja, Itachi-kun?"

"Jauhi dia! Dia itu bajingan! Jangan terpedaya oleh pengkhianat macam dia!" Sasuke berseru dengan wajah penuh amarah.

Sakura balas memandang Sasuke dengan tajam dan berkata, "Kamu ini bicara apa? Itachi-kun ini adalah kekasih saya."

Dan sepatah kata itu lebih dari sukses untuk membuat Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**A/N: **__**Chiby minta maaf karena telah membuat Sakura keluar dari karakter aslinya (OOC) dalam fiksi ini. Soalnya, kalau Sakura menjadi perempuan galak seperti dalam cerita aslinya, kesannya jadi agak klise. Maksud Chiby, kalau guru BP yang garang, 'kan, sudah biasa...jadi mau tidak mau, Chiby menggambarkan Sakura dalam versi guru BP yang ramah dan manis, tapi justru sifatnya yang seperti ini yang lambat laun membuat sepasang pembuat onar itu kewalahan. Maaf kalau banyak yang tidak suka. **_**-.-**

_**Pairing dalam fiksi ini tetap **__**Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto, jadi mungkin Itachi hanya akan muncul sebentar. Yah, tapi tetap saja ada sedikit Sakura x Itachi, ya...**_**-.-**

_**Maaf bila Chiby membuat banyak kesalahan atau **__**typo dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca. Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu kemajuan fiksi dari seorang amatir ini. :)**_

**Chiby Angel-chan **


End file.
